Morning Lovers
by pinkpower
Summary: Something changed within me the moment I saw you attempting to get a taxi to stop for you months ago. I was practically captivated by the way your long, raven hair clung to the shape of your face. Declan/Manny oneshot.


**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.**

This feeling was unlike any other he had ever experienced in his short lifetime; it was a dizzying, confusing sensation that swirled around the twenty-two year- old's brain. Declan Coyne smiled to himself as the sunlight peeked through his window blinds, briefly recalling the many lovely girls that have awaken in his gentle embrace back in his teenage years. Granted, perhaps Declan was much too arrogant in the past in thinking that he could possess the heart of any girl he wanted, but then last night happened. He had truly struck gold by consummating his six-month relationship, and this time would be different.

_He_ would be different. For her.

"Mmm," the woman groaned, her eyelids fluttering open to greet Declan's electric cobalt orbs intensely gazing upon her smooth, olive skin. She smiled up at him with her own dark chocolate eyes, moving slightly to rest on her back. "Good morning."

"Good morning to you," Declan replied, his heart alit with warm fight while the older girl's hand went to sweep the light brown locks out of his face. The young man grinned, resting his chin on the palm of his hand.

"What?" The lady inquired; Declan gently took her hand in his—oh, how they fit so splendidly together!—and brushed his lips against the skin in adoration. "You shouldn't look at me like that, you know. You'll give me reason to believe that you have fallen in love with me."

"And what if I have?" Declan asked in a murmur, raising an eyebrow in amusement. He dared to silently conclude that the woman in his bed was easily the most gorgeous in the universe; there was no competition. "What if last night made me fall in love with you? What if when I held you in my arms, I felt everything make sense for once?"

She giggled. "How many times have you used that line, Declan?"

Declan grimaced, not blaming her one bit for believing him to be such a scoundrel. "Manuela," he began, taking a new position on the mattress and his body hovered over hers, "it's true that I have been an admirer for the female body since puberty and I have taken apart in a lot, but not countless, love affairs, yet. . . Something changed within me the moment I saw you attempting to get a taxi to stop for you months ago. I was practically captivated by the way your long, raven hair clung to the shape of your face." Declan chuckled at the memory. She had looked like a drowned rat in the midst of the winter downpour—she was definitely the most stunning creature in his eyes.

Manny shook her head at Declan, quickly becoming incoherent as Declan dipped his head in the nape of his lover's neck and caressed the flesh with his soft lips. "Do you always talk like a male protagonist from a romance novel?

He smirked against her. "Don't pretend you don't like it."

Manny spread her legs, giving the younger man access to her womanhood, but Declan did not move to pleasure her; though he felt himself growing erect as the sweet scent of Manuel intoxicated his senses. Before Declan could continue with his actions, he had to know something.

"Look me in the eyes, Manuela," he requested, momentarily dazed by the way her midnight locks lay in a calm disarray on his satin pillowcase. "I know you have told me of your past boyfriends, Craig and Jay. You loved them with all of your heart. Can you just forget them and love me instead?"

Apprehensive at her boyfriend's request, Manny tried to think about what Declan was truly asking her to do. After all these years, she still couldn't forget how Craig had charmed her heart with a mere glance when she was only twelve, or how Jay had somehow managed to repair damages of first love. "I wish everything could be that simple, Declan, but I. . . It's not." Declan glanced away, feeling his heart sink. "Don't get me wrong. I loved them, yes, Craig and Jay have left a strong impact on my life, but that's all in the past now. _This_ love is final for me, Declan. I love you and-"

Declan hushed Manuela with a tender kiss, hungry for her love. At last, his long member was inserted inside of her damp walls. He fit so perfectly in her, and with each undoing stroke Declan's passion grew stronger.

"Ughh," Manny moaned against the lobe of Declan's ear. She encircled his legs around his waist, as though he wanted to be anywhere else. The aspiring actress needed more friction. "Declan," she choked, their eyes locked together as their hips rocked together as they made love, "I love you."

"M-Manuela," Declan grunted, thrusting into with more power and urge as Manny's sweet screams of pleasure spurred him on.

Finally, _ecstasy_.


End file.
